Ramble On
by BeautifulRising
Summary: Sam and Dean are saved by a hunter who has deep ties to the boys past. ***Coming Soon: The sequel to Ramble On titled Traveling Riverside Blues***
1. Chapter 1

Blood trickled from Sam's mouth, as he lay unconscious on the floor of the abandoned warehouse. The group of vampires began stringing him up as a snack later as Dean struggled against the chains wrapped around his arms. He couldn't believe these leeches had outsmarted him.

"C'mon Sammy, wake up," he whispered to himself as he struggled against the chains keeping him secured to the chair. The leader of the nest smirked at him as he retracted his fangs.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to catch the two of you? Do you know how satisfying it's going to be to let my nest bleed the Winchesters dry?" his stringy black hair hung lifelessly in his face as he examined his meal.

"When I get out of here I'm going to kill every last one of you," Dean responded with a grin. His green eyes twinkled in the dim light of the warehouse. The leader laughed and walked away. Dean looked around for anything to use as a lock pick when suddenly he spotted a woman making her way toward them silently. She was blonde and fairly slender, and was carrying what looked like a samurai sword. He raised an eyebrow and watched as she silently made her way over to the group of vampires. She made eye contact with Dean quickly, and then before he could react, she had taken the heads clean off three vampires with the flick of the sword. Another swish of the sword sent more heads flying. The remaining members of the nest fled as she flicked the blood off the blade then turned to smile at Dean.

"Hey there, sailor," she grinned and walked over, picking the lock on the chain that held his hands. He stood up and rubbed his wrists.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the girl who just saved your ass," she replied, walking over to Sam and cutting him down.

"No…no, I mean who are you, what's your name?" he asked again, kneeling beside Sam to make sure he was okay.

"My name is Eva, I'm a hunter, and judging by the hot car parked outside, you're Dean Winchester…and that must be Sam," she put the sword away and helped him get Sam to his feet.

"Why did you help us?" Sam said groggily as he rubbed his head.

"Why wouldn't I help you?" she gave the two men a puzzled look, tilting her head slightly to the right.

"Well we usually rub people the wrong way, I guess you could say," Dean's grumbled as the three of them walked out of the warehouse. Eva grinned at him.

"You clearly haven't met the right people," she stated simply walking over to her own car. Dean's eyes lit up when he saw the orange 1969 Mercury Cougar sitting a few feet away from his baby. Eva opened the trunk to put her weapons away as Dean circled the car. He was speechless. Sam rolled his eyes and got in the passenger seat of the Impala.

"This is a beautiful car," he said to himself, running a hand through his hair. Eva smiled then grimaced.

"Isn't she?…Ugh gross, is there blood in my hair? I hate getting blood in my hair, it's such a bitch to get out."

"A little, yeah," Dean replied, snapping out of the trance the classic car had put him in. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"You got a last name, Eva?" he prodded her. Sam got out of the Impala and walked over to his brother; the concern on his face growing, as he got closer to his brother and the strange woman who saved their lives just minutes earlier.

"I'll tell you what," she sighed and folded her arms, "you guys find me a hot shower and a warm bed and I'll tell you everything you want to know…Even though you aren't going to like it, and I can guarantee you'll want to string me up and try to exorcise me ten ways from Sunday."

"Your NAME," Sam raised his voice and Dean folded his arms. She rubbed her eyes.

"Singer. Eva Singer."

"What?" Dean replied, raising an eyebrow and stepping forward to either study or punch her, she wasn't sure.

"Singer…Singer as in Bobby Singer?" Sam asked, walking forward to stand next to Dean. Eva nodded, examining her fingernails.

"I told you, you weren't going to like it," she said simply, "you wanna get me that hot shower and a warm bed now? Or do I need to go find a room now after saving your sorry asses?"

"If you're related to Bobby, why don't we know about you?" Dean snarled. She raised and eyebrow and got in Dean's face.

"He didn't know about me," she snapped, "So where are we on the shower?" Sam pulled Dean aside, studying the blonde.

"What if she's telling the truth?" Sam spoke quietly. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and looked over at her. He certainly found her attractive but that didn't mean he could trust her. He pulled the hunting knife from his jacket pocket and swiftly grabbed her, holding the knife to her throat.

"I want the truth. No bullshit or this doesn't end well for you," Dean tightened his grip on her. She whimpered softly but didn't struggle against him. Sam held his hands out in attempt to calm Dean down.

"Maybe we should get Cas to check it out," he said coolly. Dean looked from his brother to the strange woman and let her go.

"Alright," he pulled his phone from his jeans and began to dial when the angel suddenly appeared.

"Holy shit," Eva said to herself, staring at the angel. His battered trench coat fluttered slightly in the breeze.

"This woman is telling the truth, Dean," Castiel nodded at her, reassuring Dean that she was in fact being completely honest with the two men. Sam stared at her for a moment while Dean collected himself, running a hand through his hair.

"Sooo….shower? Warm bed? I'll even buy the beers," she smiled a little, a small dimple appearing on her left cheek. Sam nodded with a small smile.

"You got a deal," he replied and climbed into the driver's seat of the Impala.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean asked his brother.

"Someone's got to direct her to the bunker," he grinned and sped off. Eva grinned and got in the orange muscle car.

"Going my way then, boys?" she winked. Castiel climbed into the back of the car, followed by Dean getting in the passenger seat. She started the car and cranked the music, the sounds of Motley Crue's "Shout at the Devil" nearly deafening Castiel. Dean grinned to himself, examining the interior of the car as they sped off after Sam. He wasn't sure about this girl but one thing was for sure. She had great taste in cars and music, and the connection to his surrogate father was enough for him to attempt to trust her, even if she was a stranger to them, he owed it to Bobby to give her a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Eva looked around the bunker, nodding to herself. It seemed a little odd at first to be staying in what felt like a bomb shelter, but decided that if it was good enough for the Winchesters, it was the best place for a hunter to live. She smiled at Castiel.

"So you're like…a legit angel."

"Yes. Why would I lie about that?" He looked confused at her and Eva laughed.

"Where were you when I was a kid?" She grinned.

"In heaven," he replied, tilting his head. Dean walked over and shook his head.

"Cas doesn't really get sarcasm," he smiled a little and handed her a beer.

"I can see that," she smiled the awkward angel until he shook his head and disappeared, then turned Dean, taking a sip of her beer, "so… nice place you've got here. How'd you manage to score it? I mean, it looks pretty lived in."

"It's kind of a long story," Dean rubbed his face with his free hand, remembering the awful things that had happened there since he and Sam began occupying it.

"Well…I'd be happy to sit and hear it sometime," she studied him for a minute, pursing her lips.

"What?"

"Nothing…you guys are just…you're legends," she shrugged and finished the beer, setting it down on the table the boys used for research. Sam looked up at her from the table.

"Legends."

"Absolutely! I mean, you hear stories about what amazing hunters you guys are…and then you get ambushed by a sloppy nest of vamps," she laughed, "sorry, sorry, I couldn't help myself. Really though, you are legends. I didn't mean to laugh." Dean looked unimpressed. Sam shook his head and got up from the table, taking the empty bottles to the kitchen. Eva watched him walk away then slipped off her coat. She was a bit more toned than Dean expected, with multiple prominent scars on her arms and shoulders.

"…So how long have you been doing this? You don't look older than about 20," he said softly.

"I'm 28…I've been doing this since I was 17," she picked at the blood caked to her hair.

"Sounds familiar," he walked over to a cupboard across the room, "so, if Bobby didn't know about you, how'd you get into hunting?" Dean pulled a couple of towels from the cupboard and handed them to her, brushing her fingertips over his hand.

"My mother took his journal after their uh…close encounter…as a souvenir. She was…well…she went a little banana balls after he saved her, never told him she got pregnant," she set the towels on the table beside her. "Anyway, so I found the journal when I was ten and thought it was some kind of weird screenplay or outline for a novel or something and never really thought about it until I was 17."

"And that's when you decided it was real?" He raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical.

"No," she hesitated a minute as Sam came back into the room quietly. "I had this boyfriend all through high school and I was staying at his house after prom." Sensing the story was difficult for her to tell, Dean poured her a shot of whiskey. She nodded a thank you and downed the alcohol quickly. "Anyway, so I was at his house and we were talking and there was this awful noise downstairs, so Jamie being Jamie grabbed his baseball bat and went downstairs to make sure his mom was okay."

"But she wasn't?" Sam asked, sitting down at the table. She turned and shook her head.

"She had been attacked by this freakshow about a week before that and when I didn't hear anything after Jamie went downstairs to check it out," Eva rubbed her eyes. " I went downstairs and her face was just…it was awful…and I looked over and Jamie was on the ground just ripped open and covered in blood. I couldn't even scream I was so freaked out, y'know?" The two men nodded. "That's when she turned on me and went ballistic and I remembered that stupid journal, and figured she had to be a werewolf just based on her uh…transformation…so I grabbed a silver letter opener and stabbed her in the heart with it and she just…slumped over and died," she looked at the floor. "So that's when I sort of threw everything to the wayside and wanted to get rid of anything that could ruin lives like she did."

"I'm so sorry," Sam said sympathetically, "if anyone understands losing the people closest to you, we're right there." Dean bit his lip.

"Shower's this way. I'd uh, say you earned it," he nodded. Eva picked up the towels and the backpack she brought inside and followed Dean to the bathroom.

"Thanks for listening and not y'know…killing me," she grinned a little. Dean couldn't help but smile a little as she went inside and shut the door.

Dean went back out to the common area where Sam was still seated, staring at his hands.

"She seems pretty well adjusted considering," Sam looked up.

"I can't believe Bobby had a kid and didn't know about it," Dean poured himself a glass of whiskey and took a sip.

"Bobby did have a life outside of babysitting us, Dean."

"Yeah I know, I guess I just feel bad we weren't there for his only kid."

"He didn't know, Dean, you can't be there for someone you don't know about."

"You think she'll want to stay?" Dean sat down and Sam eyed him, knowing exactly what was going through his older brother's head.

"Maybe. Could always ask her," Sam shrugged.

"Well…I mean, if she's practically family anyway, we probably should try to stick together."

"Mhmm," Sam smiled and shook his head, "I'm going to bed, can you behave yourself long enough to get her settled?"

"Behave myself? I'm a grown man, Sam."

"Uh huh. Goodnight, Dean."

"Night," he replied, taking another sip of his whiskey.

Eva came strolling out of the bathroom in a tank top and a pair of boycut underwear, running a comb through her wet hair. Dean looked up and nodded a hello. She smiled and sat down.

"The water pressure in there is amazing, I don't think my hair has been that clean in years."

"I said the same thing when we moved in here," he grinned, "the beds aren't half bad either."

"Ohhh a bed that doesn't have any creepy stains, I am so in," she smiled.

"C'mon, I'll get you set up. Got a lot to talk about tomorrow," he said, picking up her backpack and heading down the hallway. He opened the door to an empty room and flicked the light on, then sat her bag down inside the door. "So…bedroom, bathroom…you know where the kitchen is…have a good night."

"Thanks Dean…I appreciate all of this."

"Anytime," he smiled a little and left the room, then turned on his heel, "would you want to…I mean there's no pressure or anything."

"Hunt with you guys?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to, Dean," she smiled.

"Ok. Well. Cool. I will see you in the morning then," he left the room and Eva grinned. Hunting with the Winchesters. This was practically a dream come true.


	3. Chapter 3

The six months following Eva's arrival at the bunker were proving to be more enjoyable than Sam and Dean thought. The three of them researched cases, hunted, and spent time getting to know each other like family should. Every once in a while Eva would make breakfast for the three of them, and on a couple occasions, even made pie (which had her in Dean's good books for eternity). It had been the morning after a nasty haunting case, when Dean leaned on the counter, watching her move around the kitchen, recalling his year with Lisa and Ben in his head. His thought was almost immediately interrupted by Eva's phone ringing next to him.

"You take that, I'll finish up in here," he insisted, handing Eva the phone.

"Thanks," she smiled as she picked up the phone, "hey bitch, what's up?" Dean raised an eyebrow and realized it must have been a friend of hers before he resumed cooking the bacon she had started. Eva's smile suddenly faltered as she immediately hung up, and took off down the hall, practically shoving Sam over as he came out of the bathroom. He followed her to her room with Dean in tow.

"Woah, woah, Eva what's going on, what's the matter?" Sam asked in a concerned tone as he tightened the towel around his hips.

"I need to go, she's in trouble, I have to go now," she frantically packed a bag of supplies and grabbed her car keys.

"Eva stop. You're not going alone, we'll come with you and get this sorted out, ok?" he grabbed her arm to reassure her.

"We need to leave like…yesterday," she insisted. Dean gave her a nod from the doorway and went to the kitchen to get rid of the food they wouldn't be eating, while Sam quickly went to get dressed and pack a bag.

"Ok where are we going and what are we dealing with?" Dean asked, as the three met in the common area of the bunker.

"Irvine, California, and demons," the worry and panic on her face was concerning to the two men, especially since they'd only ever seen her as relaxed and determined.

Dean loaded the Impala in record time with fresh supplies, and the three were on their way at breakneck speeds to help her friend.

"So…who is this girl?" Sam asked softly. Eva looked near tears. Sam knew this was an important hunt even though she rarely spoke about her childhood.

"It's Sarah. She's been my best friend since we were four," she replied, her throat thick.

"We'll save her, Eva, it's what we do. It's what YOU do, and this team we've got is damn good at getting rid of these sons of bitches," Dean chimed in, reassuring her with a glance in the rearview mirror; he couldn't let her lose a long time friend like that, it would be like losing Sam.

The trio took turns driving and sleeping as to not lose any time in getting to California. She got the address early in their journey by tracking Sarah's phone. It was her turn to drive now. Sam lay across the backseat sleeping, while Dean sat back in the passenger seat, unable to take his eyes off the blonde. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're getting close," she breathed as she headed down the residential street. The street looked as though it was backdrop to Edward Scissorhands. Dean sat up and reached into the back to wake Sam. Eva's knuckles were white with anger and anticipation as she parked the car in front of the blue house. They got out of the car and grabbed supplies from the trunk then headed up the pathway to the door. Dean was ready to kick it down when Eva stopped him silently and kneeled down at the doormat. She picked up the key and let them in quietly and crept up the stairs while the boys cleared the main floor. Dean was the first to join her on the landing, followed by Sam. With weapons and holy water at the ready, they made their way down the hall checking each room before stopping in front of the last one.

Dean burst through the door, catching the demon off-guard and forcing him to stumble backward onto the floor. Sam played the exorcism recorded on his phone as he entered while Eva went to work untying her friend who sat limp in a desk chair. The demon howled with laughter from the floor as he raised his arm and flung the two men backward into the walls, knocking Sam unconscious and disorienting Dean. He got up and dusted himself off then turned his attention to Eva trying to check for a pulse on her friend.

"Oh you're too late," he hissed with a smirk, "should have been here an hour ago. She was screaming and screaming…really getting on my nerves."

"No no no," she choked, and continued looking for the faintest of pulse. The demon grabbed Eva by the hair and yanked her onto her feet, forcing a hard kiss to her lips. She struggled wildly against him, kicking and punching where she could until the demon grew angry. He threw her against the full-length mirror on the wall. Glass shattered and lodged in her skin as he dropped her to the floor. Dean got up and grabbed the knife engraved with Latin and charged at the demon, putting his fist what felt like straight through his skull. They fell onto the floor as Dean plunged the blade up under the demon's breastbone, killing him. Dean got up and went to check on Eva. She was covered in blood and staring at her friend lying dead on the floor next to her.

"C'mon…we need to get that glass out of you," he said softly, reaching out a large calloused hand. She blinked and took his hand silently, standing up. Dean evaluated her injuries quickly then sat her on the edge of the bed. A large shard of glass was embedded deep in her shoulder blade, and a few smaller shards jutted out from her back, but it would have to wait until they got to a motel before it could be taken care of properly. "I'm going to get Sam up and then we're going to get out of here, ok?" He kneeled in front of her, taking her hands as his green eyes searched hers. She nodded a little and sat still, unable to speak. Dean roused Sam and helped his brother to his feet, shaking his head before Sam could utter a word.

The trio left the house solemnly and stopped at a motel nearby. Eva stood with Sam outside the car as Dean went inside to get a room. Sam wanted to tell her how sorry they were for being too late and that things would be okay but her walls had gone up. Dean came outside with a key and led them to their accommodations for the night.

"Sammy why don't you take the car and grab us all something to eat," Dean suggested.

"All right, no problem," Sam nodded and took the car keys, leaving the tense room.

Dean turned his attention to Eva and did a onceover of her injuries.

"I'm gonna have to cut the tank top off to get to some of the glass," he said quietly.

"I know, it's ok," she replied. It was the first think she had said in over an hour. She handed him her knife and turned her back to him. Dean cut the tank top off, and slowly removed the glass shards, disinfecting the cuts with whiskey. He stitched the deepest wounds and bandaged the rest carefully. "…She was my family, Dean," she finally said softly.

"What about your mom?"

"My mom? My mom hated me," she winced and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, taking a drink.

"What makes you say that?"

"I told you she went banana balls after Bobby knocked her up?"

"Yeah…"

"She was convinced I was evil and out to kill her."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah," she shook her head as Dean began working on the large piece of glass embedded in her shoulder blade. "I used to hide at Sarah's for days at a time when she went on her rampages."

"Jesus," the shock in Dean's voice was apparent, but she couldn't tell if it was because of her story or the wound in her back.

"When I was 8 my mom tried to sell me to some guy at Santa Monica pier," she looked back at Dean. "I took off, and when she finally found me, she tried setting me on fire…hence the lovely burn scars on my legs…After that, Sarah's family took me in…her parents died in a car accident when we were 16 and then it was just us and then Jamie, but you know what happened to him."

"…I'm sorry we didn't make it in time," he said quietly as he finished the stitches in her shoulder. He moved in front of her and brushed the hair from her face.

"I know," she looked up at him, with tears streaking her cheeks. " But I watched the light go out in her eyes, Dean," she choked on a sob, "she was barely alive and I couldn't help her."

"I know how you feel," he pulled her in for a hug, and stroked her hair gently in an attempt to calm her. The sobbing lessened after a few minutes. She pulled away slightly, resting her forehead against his. Dean swallowed hard, clenching his jaw. Eva reached up and cupped his face in her hands, kissing him softly then pulled away when she heard the key in the door.

"That'll be Sam with dinner," she breathed and kissed him again quickly before standing up. Dean rubbed his face and got up, as Sam entered with bags of fast food, helping to distribute sustenance between the three of them. They ate in silence until Sam took a breath.

"I just wanted to say, Eva, I know Sarah was like family…but we're your family too now."

"I know, Sam, thank you," she nodded and finished eating then stood up, "I'm going to have a shower before I fall asleep."

"Just watch those stitches," Dean reminded her, his gaze lingering as she made her way into the bathroom. Sam raised his eyebrow at Dean.

"What happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing."

"…Okay,"

"Just leave it alone, Sammy," Dean insisted. He gripped his eyes shut for a moment trying to put the thought of kissing her from his mind. Sam shook his head and lay down on the bed closest to the door while Dean made himself comfortable on the other. Eva came out of the bathroom in her usual tank top and underwear, climbing into the bed next to Dean and laying on her stomach. Sam nodded knowingly and turned over onto his side and giving them a small amount of privacy to talk or just be for a few minutes. Dean and Eva lay in silence, arms touching gently, for hours before she finally dosed off. He watched silently for a few minutes before closing his eyes, dreaming of the small kiss they shared earlier in the evening. He knew things were going to get complicated from here, but it was worth it to him; and he hadn't felt that way in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean awoke the next morning to an empty bed. He sat up and looked around the room, rubbing his eyes and went pale upon seeing a post-it note reading 'I'm sorry' on the headboard being held in place by Eva's knife. He shot out of bed and shook Sam awake.

"Get up!" he yelled, throwing on his jeans.

"What's going on?" Sam replied, groggily.

"She's gone," Dean yanked the knife from the headboard and tossed the note to his brother. Sam read the note looking confused then launched out of bed, got dressed, and helped his brother pack up. "God I hope she didn't do anything stupid."

"What, you mean like us?"

"That's exactly what I mean," the brothers raced to the Impala. Sam called her cellphone repeatedly, leaving message after message.

"Eva, it's Sam. Please don't do anything stupid. We're coming to find you," he hung up and looked at Dean, then smacked him in the arm. "The house. Check the house!"

Dean spun the car around and headed toward the house where her friend had been killed the night before. He barely had the car in park before he jumped out and ran inside, coming face to face with Crowley.

"Dean, my old friend," he greeted him in a chipper tone.

"Whatever deal you offered her you take it back, you hear me?"

"Squirrel," he sighed and patted Dean on the shoulder and looked up as Sam entered the front door. "Ah, and Moose, of course, I've only just MET Natasha," he smirked. "Lovely girl, seems just your type…Blonde, feisty, a martyr…"

"She wouldn't," Sam interjected.

"Oh I think she would…but you know I would be willing to make a deal."

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs, last door on the left," he smiled sweetly. Sam glared at Crowley as Dean ran upstairs.

When Dean entered the room, she was sitting on the bed, knees pulled tight to her chest. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"I haven't signed anything yet, I'm going over my options."

"This isn't an option, Eva, believe me, he will screw you over, I've been there."

"And you made it out alive," she insisted.

"BARELY!" he yelled, startling her, "I barely made it out of Hell and the only reason why is because the angels needed me out of hell, it wasn't a joyride."

"ALL OF THIS WAS MY FAULT!" she cried, "it was my fault," her eyes pleaded with him for support. "…I need my friend, Dean, please you have to understand that."

"Eva she's in a better place now," he gripped her shoulders, unsure if he was being entirely truthful. She shook her head and stood up.

"I have to do something."

"Well not that. I was devastated when Bobby did it, I'm not letting you do it too."

"My dad sold his soul?"

"Well…more like pawned it…he got it back but it wasn't easy."

"So, I sell it then we buy it back!"

"No. I told you that's not how this works."

"And I told you that I need my friend back," she raised her voice. She could be so stubborn it drove him crazy. He couldn't decide if he wanted to throttle her or take her right there on the bed before she did something stupid. As he opened his mouth to speak, Crowley appeared suddenly in the room.

"Squirrel. Cat got your tongue?" he chuckled to himself at his joke. Eva and Dean looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

"We were kind of in the middle of something," Dean gritted his teeth.

"No you weren't, not yet anyway," Crowley winked. Eva gave Dean a look and nodded to herself, clearly agreeing that a romp in the sack with him would be more than okay, despite the situation at hand.

"Can we please sack up and get on with this?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Of course, my dear. Are you willing to sell?"

"No, but I think you're going to want to do exactly as I say."

"And why is that?"

"If you don't, I'll kill you," she stated boldly. Dean's palm connected with his face as he shook his head. Crowley shot Dean a look.

"Is she new?"

"At making deals? Yes," he looked at Eva, "she's not making any deals with you, but since it was one of yours that killed her friend, I'd think about fixing that."

"And why would I do that? It's not my job to make sure that Little Miss Sunshine is happy, it's to rule Hell and collect tenants."

"Can both of you shut up?" she piped in. "Out of curiosity, how long would you give me?"

"I'll tell you what," Crowley turned his attention to the blonde, reaching out and taking a lock of her hair between his fingers. She pulled away looking disgusted as he smiled. "You can have your friend back, and keep your soul. IF," he paused.

"If? If what?"

"Eva, don't do it. It's not worth whatever he's offering," Sam said quietly from the door. She hadn't even heard him come upstairs.

"But."

"No buts," Sam insisted. Crowley stepped in front of the younger Winchester.

"Look you've got one chance here. I'm offering for you to keep your soul, and have your friend back if you rule Hell with me." Crowley interrupted.

"What is that the only way you can find a girl? Blackmailing her into being with you for all eternity?"

"I like her, Dean, she reminds me of you in a way…only less prickly."

"Get out," she whispered.

"What was that?"

"I said get the fuck out," she spat. Sam shot Dean an approving look with a subtle 'thumbs up', and then patted Crowley on the back.

"Maybe next time," Sam said unsympathetically to the demon. Crowley turned to Eva.

"This isn't the last I'll be seeing of you," he narrowed his eyes at her with a smile, "I think you'll come crawling back sooner than you think," he nodded at the trio before disappearing. Eva rubbed her eyes.

"When I got here her body was gone…I think he might have someone possessing it."

"We'll figure it out," Sam nodded and looked at Dean who turned to them looking furious.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he hollered, making Eva jump.

"I...I don't…" she stuttered.

"You didn't THINK! You didn't think about the other people around here that give a shit about you and that love you!"

"Dean it would be like you losing Sam," she said quietly.

"And I HAVE lost Sam before, and he's lost me and it is one shitty runaround!"

"I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry. You were being selfish and stupid."

"Dean, please, I'm sorry!"

"I thought I lost you!" He looked upset. Sam stared at his brother. He'd never heard Dean say anything like that to anyone but Bobby and himself before.

"I can take care of myself!"

"You don't HAVE to take care of yourself! God dammit, Eva! When are you going to figure that out?"

"Fine! I get it!"

"Good!"

"GOOD!" she yelled, as Dean turned and grabbed her, pressing his lips to hers passionately. Sam cleared his throat, but it was no use, they were ignoring him at this point. "I'm so sorry," she breathed between kisses.

"I won't lose you too," he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Ditto," she nodded, and kissed him once more, then turned to see Sam standing awkwardly near the door.

"You guys done?"

"Yes. Yes I'm sorry you had to see that," Eva blushed.

"I'm not," Dean muttered. "Can we please leave now?"

"Yeah I just want to grab a few things first," she went around the room collecting photos and other mementos.

"Wait, this was her house?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah…moved in a month ago…I was supposed to help her paint the bathroom when I had time off from a case," she smiled to herself then grabbed the guitar sitting in it's case in the corner of the room, "let's go."

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Sam asked as the three of them packed up the Impala.

"She'll be fine, Sammy. She's got us," Dean put an arm around her and squeezed her shoulder before they piled into the car. As they pulled away from the house however, Eva could have sworn she saw Crowley standing with Sarah in the road when she looked in the rear view mirror. She did a double take, but when she looked back again they were gone.

"I don't think this is over, Dean."

"Neither do I."


	5. Chapter 5

After several days of driving, sleazy motel rooms, and non-stop burgers and fries, the trio of hunters made their way inside to the comfort of the bunker. Dean carried the weapons while Eva and Sam brought the pizza and beer inside.

"God it's good to be home," Dean set the duffle on the floor and opened a beer. For some reason it always tasted that much better at home than it did on the road.

"Agreed," nodded Sam as he reached over for a slice of pizza. Eva wedged herself in between the two brothers to grab a piece and a beer before making her way to the couch.

"My stitches are so itchy," she complained as she took a bite.

"Well that's good, that means you're healing up nice," Dean held up his beer. She shook her head with a smile and returned the gesture. The three ate and drank; reluctant to talk about the case they couldn't get to in time. Eva looked through the bag of items she took from Sarah's house before they left.

"So what did you take?" Sam questioned as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Other than the guitar? Just little things… photos, a petrified starfish and some seashells, a pair of beat up old Minnie Mouse ears," she closed her eyes and took a breath. "But speaking of all this stuff, I should really put it away so nothing gets broken."

"Need a hand?" Dean asked.

"Not really, but I'll take one," she grinned and picked up the bag and the guitar case then headed down the hall. Dean entered the room behind her and examined the guitar case as he sat on the bed.

"So do you actually know how to play?" he asked, raising his beer to his lips and taking a sip.

"Of course I do, I did have a life before hunting…sorry…" she trailed off before finishing her sentence. Dean shook his head.

"You don't have to be sorry."

"Really? Because I feel like a colossal asshole."

"Really. I've had more than enough time to deal with it."

"I guess…Hey…I know I've never really asked or anything but um…what was he like? My dad I mean," she asked as she set out photos on the desk. Dean took a breath. Even though Bobby hadn't been family, he was the closest thing to a father outside the real thing.

"Bobby was…" he smiled a little, "Bobby was fiercely loyal, the best researcher and resource for knowledge about anything and everything we come across. One of the best hunters I've ever known…and he was family. He's the one that said to me that family don't end with blood."

"It's nice to see that rubbed off on someone," she smiled at him and moved the guitar off the bed to the corner of the room.

"Other than Sam, he was one of the only people I trusted with my life."

"I wish I could have met him," she casually shut the door, then sat beside the eldest Winchester. She was so close he could feel the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. Dean ran a hand through his hair and stood up to put the now empty beer bottle on the desk.

"So um, yeah, music?" he suggested.

"Dean?"

"Yes?"

"Breathe."

"Oh I'm uh, I'm breathing alright," he nodded as she stood up to face him, moving closer and slipping her fingertips gently into the waistband of his jeans. He let out a shaky breath as his hand made it's way to her waist.

"I want you," she stated simply, "I know we both have a shitty track record for this kind of thing, but I don't care anymore."

" You don't?"

"No," she replied, kissing him passionately and moving her fingers to the buckle of his belt. His other hand quickly found her waist and tugged at her t-shirt. She pulled away for a moment and lifted her arms to get the shirt off, then moved her hands back down to the waistline of his jeans, fumbling with the belt buckle, smiling to herself as she loosened the belt and tugged open his pants. Within moments, their clothes were strewn across the floor. Dean picked her up and laid her gently back onto the bed, kissing her passionately then dragging his lips and tongue over her breasts. She moaned softly as he dipped his fingers between her legs, circling her clit slowly, adding more pressure with each round. She arched her back, gripping the sheets as he swiftly replaced the two digits with his tongue, continuing his steady rhythm of circles as his hands rested firmly on her hips.

"Oh god, please," she groaned, gripping her eyes shut as her toes curled. His face moved from between her legs back to hers, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him hard.

"You sure?"

"God yes," she whispered. He reached over to grab a condom from his wallet sitting on the nightstand then rolled it on, and teased her with the tip of his hardened length. He pinned her leg up to the bed and entered her slowly with a low groan as he felt her inner walls tighten around him. Her hips involuntarily bucked against his as he penetrated her repeatedly, each time going deeper and deeper. He reached his hand behind her back to pull her closer to him as he throbbed inside of her. She pulled her captive leg free from his grip then wrapped them both around his waist.

"Oh fuck," he sputtered, as she arched her back and tightened her muscles around him even harder. She knew he was ready to cum, but wanted to postpone it just a few moments longer until she could join him.

"Don't cum yet, I'm almost there," she breathed as he cradled her hips. He nodded and swallowed hard as he sped up and slowed down then sped up again. She gripped his shoulders, digging her fingernails into his skin as her climax took over. She pressed against him as she came hard around him.

"Fuck Eva," he moaned as he spilled his seed, shuddering against her warm flesh as he collapsed onto his forearms.

"Holy shit," she panted as she fell back against the pillow. His lips met hers over and over again before he pulled out and rolled onto his back.

"Holy shit is right," he grinned up at the ceiling then turned to face her. She grinned and sat up slightly, studying him. "What is it?"

"We're doing that again. A lot," she stated as she lay back down in the crook of his arm.

"Oh are we?" He kissed her head and laced her fingers with his. There was a sudden sound in the room before the two were graced with a familiar (and extremely unwelcome at the moment) voice.

"Dean," Castiel stood awkwardly staring at them. Eva screamed and yanked the blankets over them.

"What the HELL are you DOING IN HERE?!" she shrieked.

"Dean asked me to."

"Get out!"

"But it's about the deal Crowley wanted to offer," he moved closer. Dean held up a hand, unable to look the angel directly in the eye.

"Cas why don't you let Sam know, and give us a few minutes to get decent."

"Oh…Yes of course," he replied before disappearing.

"He has no boundaries, does he?" Eva asked as she got out of bed, tugging on her underwear and Dean's t-shirt.

"No, not really," he replied, pulling on his boxers and jeans, "but if he's got something that's a good sign," he kissed her head again before opening the bedroom door for her. She nodded and the two made their way down the hall and into the living room.

"So what's the word, hummingbird?" she asked the awkward angel in the trench coat.

"There's a prophecy," he said simply, as he sat down.

"What kind of a prophecy?" Dean asked.

"You aren't going to like it," the angel stated then looked to Eva. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well? What is it? Is it about Sarah? Can we get her back?" she sounded full of hope for the first time in a week.

"Yes," Cas hesitated for a moment, "but this prophecy. It's about you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Me? What about me? I don't use the force, I've never even tried it!" Eva protested.

"The prophecy states that the daughter of Demeter will become the wife of the King of the underworld. In this case, it means Crowley…and you," Cas let out a breath before sitting down.

"Wait a minute here," she paced the room, "so you're telling me, my batshit crazy, psychopath of a mother is a Greek goddess."

"Yes."

"But that story is a myth, if there was any truth to it, it would have happened thousands of years ago," Sam stated, confident in his knowledge of myth, folklore, and everything in between.

"Cas c'mon that's not possible," Dean gave Eva a reassuring look knowing full well he was likely wrong.

"Wait, okay, so this prophecy only happens if we get him to bring Sarah back?" she continued to pace as the three men watched her. Castiel rose to his feet in attempt to calm her.

"At this point, I think he's lying about bringing her back so it's easier for him to get his hold on you," he looked at Dean. Eva turned sharply, her pacing gaining speed and anticipation when suddenly she stopped dead in front of Cas.

"Look at me and answer my question as directly as possible. Are you telling me I have no way to avoid being queen of the damned with Crowley?" She searched his gaze for a glimmer of hope or some kind of loophole.

"Based on the information I've collected, no," the angel hovered in front of her for a moment before she let out a shaky breath. Sam grabbed the whiskey off the table and began pouring her a glass

"Oookay. Okay. Alright," she rubbed her eyes. Dean took the glass from Sam and held it out to her. She shook her head, grabbed the bottle and made her way to the stairs.

"Where are you going?!" Sam called.

"I'm gonna need more than that glass to process this," she left the bunker with a full bottle of whiskey, taking a big gulp as she reached the door.

"Someone should go talk to her," Sam suggested. Dean nodded and left to go put a shirt on before heading outside to talk to Eva. He opened the door to see her sitting on the hood of her car, drinking.

"Lemme guess," she took another sip and attempted a deep gravely voice, "everything is going to be fine, we're going to fix this."

"Was that supposed to be me?" Dean raised an eyebrow as he walked toward her calmly.

"All three of you, actually."

"I don't sound like that…do I?"

"What do you want, Dean?"

"Jeeze, we have sex and now it's 'what do you want, Dean?'" he grinned, feebly attempting to make her smile. She sighed and for the first time he saw defeat on her face.

"What do I do?" her blue green eyes searched his face for a sign. He rubbed his face then walked over and sat next to her, taking the bottle and gulping down a few mouthfuls before handing it back.

"I don't know."

"…Can we kill him?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"Honestly? I think we can try but I don't know that it'll help."

"What if I just make the deal? Ten years of freedom and then," she stopped mid sentence, swallowing hard, "and then go with Crowley…maybe in that time we can figure out how to kill him or bind him to something or I dunno."

"Woahwoah wait," Dean's eyes lit up, "Balthazar sent Sam and me to an alternate universe once…maybe we could do the same to Crowley…It would throw him off our trail for a while."

"Yeah but then he'd be pissed and I'm pretty sure any deal or negotiation would be null and void and poof, I'm stuck with him in Hell," she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her bare feet on the edge of the hood.

"Hey, look at me," Dean reached over and brushed her hair over her shoulder. She smiled sideways at him weakly, "everything is going to be fine. I'll make sure nothing happens to you, I promise."

"You can't promise that, Dean."

"Yes I can. I promised my dad a long time ago I'd look after Sam, so this is my promise to Bobby that I'll look after you."

"I'm not your responsibility."

"You were my responsibility the minute you walked into that bunker."

"No. I wasn't. I can take care of myself and you know that."

"I know you can take care of yourself, I just. When you came into our lives things shifted…I dunno what it is."

"It's called sexual tension."

"Not THAT kind of shift."

"What do you mean then?"

"I dunno I just feel like I'm supposed to keep you safe. It's weird," he rubbed his eyes and took the bottle of whiskey from her, taking a sip. She watched him for a few moments before letting out a deep breath and resting her head on his shoulder.

"This is really fucked up," she stated, taking the bottle back and taking another gulp.

"Yeah you're telling me," he replied, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"…When Sam went into the cage…Lucifer and Michael were bound and stuck inside right?"

"Yeah, why?" he raised an eyebrow.

"In theory, couldn't we find a way to bind Crowley to the cage? Like finding some way to force him to stay in hell?" She asked. Dean sat up and looked at her.

"I never really thought of that."

"Well couldn't Cas find some kind of spell or transporter angel juice to try?"

"He's a little tapped out…but I mean the bunker has thousands of spells and books," he replied. She slid off the hood of the car.

"Well come on then!" She demanded as she headed toward the door. He got up and followed her inside. Sam looked up as the pair came down the stairs in a hurry.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"This girl is brilliant," Dean boasted, grinning at the blonde standing in his shirt at the foot of the stairs.

"Care to elaborate?" Sam pressed him for more information.

"Right! Right the plan," Dean took a breath to give him the details when Eva piped up, throwing her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head.

"We bind Crowley to Hell. It at least gets him off our trail for a couple hundred years and then we don't have to worry about it!"

"How do we bind him?"

"We find something similar to the Cage that Lucifer is stuck in. If there's something powerful enough for Lucifer and Michael, then there's something powerful enough for a dickhead like Crowley, right?" her eyes sparkled with new found hope.

"In theory, yeah…but what if it doesn't work?"

"Well if it doesn't work then I guess I'm stuck going down under and not in the fun way," she shrugged it off. Dean watched her, knowing exactly what she was thinking. _'I need to put on a brave face, they don't need to see how scared I am, and it won't solve anything.'_

"Okay…so…let's get started," Sam agreed, giving Dean a look.

"Eva why don't you meet us in the library, we'll be right there," Dean suggested. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Ooookay?" she replied, shaking her head and going to the library to start researching binding spells.

"Dean, we can't let her get her hopes up that this will work," Sam preached.

"I know that, and she knows that but we have to try…we'd do the same for each other. We HAVE done the same for each other."

"Wouldn't Cas know if there's a way to do it?"

"You know Cas isn't running at full capacity right now, we're lucky he can come when we call him after all the shit he's been going through."

"I guess…we could still ask."

"And we will if we can't find anything here," Dean nodded and headed to the library after Eva. Sam stood back in the living room staring after his brother. Whatever was going on between the two of them was either going to get him killed or leave him heartbroken and Sam wasn't sure Dean could handle it after the last couple of years. The months after he was ridded of the Mark of Cain were difficult enough on Dean, and losing someone he was close to again just might throw his older brother off the deep end once in for all. He followed Dean after a few minutes, hopeful to find a solution to their problem, or at least a way to prevent Dean from losing his mind if their plan failed.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean blinked several times and looked over at Sam as he yawned. The trio (and Castiel on occasion) had spent days in the library researching any kind of way to bind Crowley to Hell.

"Find anything?"

"No. You?" Sam asked flatly, closing another book.

"No," Dean sighed and stretched then looked over at Eva, who had fallen asleep with her head resting on her arms. "We gotta do something, man. We can't let her go to hell."

"Yeah but we also can't kill Crowley…and the last time we tried to stop a prophecy it didn't work."

"Well it sort of did, we stopped the apocalypse."

"Yeah, and I went to Hell and spent almost a year without a soul and then all that other crap with Lucifer sitting on my shoulder," Sam argued, raising his voice slightly. Eva lifted her head sleepily and yawned before sitting up.

"How long was I out?" she asked, groggily. Dean smiled a little.

"Not that long, about an hour or so," he stood up and held his hand out to her. She studied him with a confused look for a few minutes before he spoke again leaning over with is hand still outstretched. "C'mon, you need to go to bed or we're going to be peeling you off the ceiling."

"I'm fine, honestly," she protested as her eyes fought sleep.

"You're not fine, you're exhausted and you fell asleep on the table," he insisted, helping her to her feet. She sighed and shook her head, at the eldest Winchester.

"Just one more file," she reached over to pick up the small pile of paper she had just previously been using as a pillow. Dean shook his head and threw her over his shoulder. She let out a yelp in protest then looked at Sam through the long blonde locks of hair hanging over her eyes. "Apparently I'm going to bed. Goodnight Sam." He laughed and shook his head as Dean made his way down the hall to the bedrooms. She had spent the last few nights sleeping either on the floor of the library surrounded by books or in Dean's bed, nestled into the crook of his arm, taking in his scent of soap; whiskey; and gunpowder; with just a hint of leather. She wanted to take in as much of him as possible just in case their plan failed and she never saw him again.

When they reached the bedroom he tossed her onto the bed with ease, then sat down on the edge and rubbed his face. He was silent for a few minutes until she sat up.

"Can I ask you something?" he finally spoke.

"Anything," she replied softly, resting a hand on his shoulder, "what's wrong?"

"We've been staring at paper and computer screens for the last week and we've got bupkis…how the hell are you dealing with all of this so well?"

"I'm not," she said quietly, moving beside him. She took a breath and forced a smile as she shook her head, "I'm terrified. I don't want to go rule Hell; I just want a good burger at the end of a long day. I want like…a million more sunsets like that one after the shifters in Atlanta," she smiled and he nodded, recalling the colors of the sky, as the three of them sat on the beach. His thought was interrupted when she spoke again, "I want to wake up next to you for the next 50 years and make breakfast with you and read the stupid paper," she bit her lip in a wide smile making Dean grin involuntarily, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "But it doesn't matter what I want if we can't try to stop this or find some way out of it so until we do, I have to have hope that I'll get all those things."

"You really want all that with someone like me?" he was in shock at her confession. After so many years of one night stands and disappointments, he was in disbelief that someone would want to spend their time with him, let alone the rest of their life.

"Not someone LIKE you. YOU. Of course I want all that with you; idiot. When are you going to get it through your thick dopey skull?" She smiled as the strap of her tank top slid down her shoulder then let out a yawn.

"Go to sleep," he smiled.

"Stay," she said softly, planting soft kisses from the base of his neck to his cheek, then climbed under the covers of his bed. Dean stripped down to his boxers before getting in after her and pulling her close, taking in the coconut scent of her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere," he murmured as the two fell asleep in each other's embrace.

While Eva and Dean slept, Sam continued to research. He sipped endless cups of coffee until his vision began to blur with sleep. _'Ok one more book,'_ he thought to himself as he got up and browsed the shelves, grabbing another volume. As he made his way back to the table, he heard the familiar flutter of Castiel entering the room.

"Cas? What's going on?"

"I think I've found something," he replied hesitantly.

"Really?" What did you find?" Sam's ears perked at the news.

"It can be done…binding someone to hell, but it isn't going to be easy."

"Of course, why would it be," he replied, rubbing his face. "So what do we gotta do to bind him to hell?"

"There are two options," he began, his blue eyes searched the room for the right words. "The binding must be completed in hell either by a soul destined there, or by Death."

"So one of us has to die to do it," Sam sighed.

"Or, you attempt to summon Death, and plead him to do it."

"I don't think that's an option now, do you?"

"It may be worth a try…if not…" the angel was hesitant to complete his sentence.

"One of us goes back to hell," Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"Perhaps we should attempt to contact Death first, he may be sympathetic to your cause, he seems to have a soft spot for Dean in a strange way."

"Yeah I kind of sense a pattern there," Sam spat.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm just really exhausted…Thanks for the info, Cas."

"You're welcome, Sam," he replied before disappearing to recharge his angel batteries. The younger Winchester shut the book and finally wandered down the hall to go to bed, briefly looking in on his brother and Bobby's daughter. Their only hope to have the trio live happily ever after now rested in the hands of Death. This was going to be a hard pill to swallow for all of them.


	8. Chapter 8

It was before sunrise when Eva woke up with her limbs tangled with Dean's. She smiled at his hair sticking up in all directions and stifled a giggle at his light snoring. It was one of the things she had grown to love about sleeping with him over the past few weeks. She carefully maneuvered from his arms and left him to sleep, going to her own room to get the necessities she needed before slipping into the shower before the boys awoke. She undressed carefully, still nursing the wounds Dean had fixed for her 2 weeks earlier (they were mostly healed now, but were still tender in the places closest to her spine) then turned the water on and slipped inside, allowing the water to wash over her hair and body. She hummed "Stairway to Heaven" to herself as she reached for the bottle of shampoo, but stopped abruptly when she saw the shadow through the frosted glass of the shower stall.

"Hey it's occupied," she said out loud, assuming Sam had awoken early for his morning run.

"I know," Dean responded sleepily. His voice was like music to her ears most of the time, but this was her favorite tone.

"What are you doing awake?"

"Your phone was ringing," he paused for a moment.

"Sorry, forgot to turn the ringer off last night…are you ok?"

"I'm good," he replied, then opened the shower door and got in behind her.

"You gonna help me wash my hair?" Eva grinned and turned to face him. He flashed her a dopey smile then wrapped his large arms around her, pressing his soft lips to the curve of her neck. "Guess not," she breathed, feeling his length harden against her body. She reached down and caressed him gently, as he nibbled, sucked, and kissed her neck and shoulders, attempting to stifle the groans from each gentle squeeze she gave him while she moved her hand over his throbbing member in fluid motion.

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna cum," he moaned into her ear.

"Well we can't have that," she replied, biting his bottom lip. Water poured over the two of them as she guided his hand toward her opening. Dean pressed two digits inside of her, and proceeded to roll her clit between his fingers. She shuddered with pleasure with each touch, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Eva kissed him roughly as he withdrew his fingers and picked her up with ease, hands firmly on her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Dean pressed her against the cold tiles of the shower stall, penetrating her swiftly. Eva moaned in both pain and pleasure at the sensation pressing against her back as she clenched her inner walls around him, pulling him in even deeper.

"God you're sexy," he groaned as he pulled out almost completely, slamming her back against the wall with full force. She cried out and shivered against him as she circled her hips matching his movement so the two were in sync, gripping his back tightly and digging her nails into his tanned skin, tightening herself around him once more.

"I'm almost there," she moaned, freeing one hand from his back, and reaching down to assist, touching herself just enough to move things along so that they could climax together. Dean groaned, slowing his pace but thrusting harder and deeper. He sputtered a moan and buried his face in her neck as he came hard inside of her. Eva moved a hand to the back of his head, lacing her fingers through his short, wet hair and screamed, her orgasm overtaking her for a few moments, nearly making her delirious. They kissed for a few moments before carefully detaching themselves from one another and washing themselves clean.

Once the suds from all of the soap and shampoo had cleared, Dean wrapped his arms around Eva once more under the warm water. She closed her eyes and sighed softly, then looked to the face resting on her left shoulder.

"I love this, you know," he muttered softly.

"Shower sex?" She grinned. Dean chuckled softly and turned her to face him.

"Just…this. I can talk to you about hunting stuff or just music or cars or just whatever and then after we do dirty stuff and it's awesome," he grinned.

"I know what you mean," she reached back to shut the water off before pulling him out of the stall then handed him a towel.

"Yeah?" he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Yeah," she smiled and dried off quickly before getting dressed.

"You know you don't have to get dressed in the bathroom," he kissed her cheek, then grabbed the damp towel off the floor and ventured back to his room for clean clothes with Eva in tow.

"I know, but I don't like surprise visitors while I'm naked," she grinned.

"True," he laughed and shook his head thinking of the awkward angel. Eva shook her head with a laugh and ran a comb through her hair.

"Do you think Sam found anything last night?" she asked softly, following Dean to the kitchen. He tensed slightly at the question.

"I dunno, it's possible…there's a lot of stuff to go through here."

"Actually Cas found something," Sam's voice boomed from behind them. He walked to the fridge to pour himself a glass of orange juice before speaking again.

"Well? Dammit Sammy, spit it out!" Dean demanded. Eva chewed her lip, bracing herself for the news.

"Cas said there were only 2 options if you're trying to bind someone to hell," he hesitated for a moment. Dean's eyes pleaded with him for good news.

"And?"

"Well…the only way it'll work is if your soul is earmarked for a one way trip to hell, or if we can summon Death and convince him to do it." Sam braced himself for the small fit of rage from Dean.

"Okay, so how do we summon Death?" Eva asked, looking at the two brothers.

"We can't," Dean shook his head as his hands balled up into fists.

"What do you mean we can't?" Eva narrowed her eyes at the eldest Winchester, demanding an explanation.

"We've done it before, and frankly I think he's done with us after all the crap we've pulled," Sam replied.

"So we aren't even going to try." Eva snapped, her tone sounding more and more angry.

"C'mon Sammy, we haven't put the guy through that much crap," Dean stared down at his shoes, knowing full well he wasn't being completely honest with himself.

"What happens if we summon Death, Dean and he tells us to blow it out our ass?" Sam shot at his brother.

"Well then I guess I go with Crowley and bind him to hell myself. At least one good thing can come out of all this bullshit. Now will you two quit bantering like a married couple and get on it? If I've got a limited amount of time I'd like to get some shit done." Eva piped in. At 5'3" she was tiny compared to the two men but made sure she was heard.

"Yes ma'am," Dean replied sheepishly then grinned at Sam. "You got in trouble."

"Shut up, Dean."

"You shut up!"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Morons. I'm dealing with morons," Eva shook her head and left the kitchen with a packet of Poptarts and headed to the library.

"Where are you going?!" Dean called after her.

"To summon Death!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Dean?!" Eva called out after an hour. She sounded frustrated and defeated at the same time. He and Sam entered the library after a few moments.

"What's going on? Did you do it?" He asked, cautiously looking around the room.

"Yes…but…I don't…I did everything exactly how I was supposed to do it and nothing!"

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Well I used that binding spell you guys had," she began.

"The one from Crowley?" Sam questioned her.

"I don't know, it was in the archive so I did all the stuff I was supposed to do," she sighed and ran hand over her hair and threw the used up ingredients in the trash.

"Look, don't sweat it, we'll have a look and see what we can do," Dean offered.

"Exactly," Sam added with a nod.

"Yeah okay, you guys do that, I need to get out of here for a bit, clear my head." Eva pulled her hair from the floppy bun on the top of her head and left the room, grabbing her small canvas purse.

"I'll come with you," Dean suggested, clearly concerned she was about to do something stupid and reckless, considering it's exactly what he would do.

"I just want to go drive my car alone for a bit, I've been stuck in the passenger seat too long I'm gonna forget how to drive the damn thing."

"…Fine…we'll call you when we get Death down here," he shot her a look and she sighed.

"Relax I'm only driving, nothing is going to happen so stop looking at me like that. Just give me like an hour to go clear my head. Please."

"Go," Sam piped up. Dean turned to his brother then ran his hand over his mouth.

"What he said."

"Thank you," she replied finally before leaving the safety and comfort of the bunker. Dean looked at the trashcan full of used ingredients and shook his head.

"This should have worked, Sam. There's something weird going on."

"You think? Her Latin is even better than mine."

"I don't feel good about that sudden departure." Dean licked his lips slightly and took a breath, "think we should follow her?"

"No. We should get this figured out first."

"I dunno Sammy, I've got a bad feeling about all this."

"It'll be fine, Dean," Sam insisted then went back to the pages Eva was using to bind Death. Dean watched his younger brother work but couldn't shake the feeling he had that something was about to go down. After a few minutes he finally stood up from the stool he had perched on and went to grab his keys. "Dean where the hell are you going?!" Sam hollered.

"I gotta make sure she's okay," he answered gruffly and grabbed the keys to the Impala, heading out to follow Eva. "You're gonna be pissed at me, but I can deal with that," he said to himself as he got in the car and sped off in the direction of the car tracks.

While Sam worked away on the failed binding attempt, and Dean drove around trying to locate Bobby's daughter, Eva, the orange muscle car slowed to a stop at a diner off the highway outside Lebanon, Kansas. The blonde driver got out of the car with her small canvas purse and made her way inside, hoping to get a huge plate of French fries in an attempt to eat away her frustration. She looked around the relatively empty diner and sat down at the counter.

"What can I get you?" the woman working asked. She looked like she was in her mid 50's with a round face, and bleached blonde hair that looked like it had been teased every day since 1981 but, she had a kind smile.

"Can I get a big plate of fries with gravy and a coke please?" Eva responded with a small smile.

"Of course you can, dear," the woman replied sweetly, "rough day?"

"Ugh, unbelievably," she ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, I won't push. Your food will be right out," she busied herself behind the counter for a few moments before disappearing into the kitchen. Eva looked around the diner curiously. _'Fuck'_ she thought to herself. It was empty now, and the patrons that had been sitting behind her a few moments earlier were now gone. She slowly stood up and made her way to the door, opening it slowly as to not make any noise. When she was outside she would make a run for the car and get the hell outta dodge.

"Well where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" the plump waitress from inside gave her a menacing grin, her eyes black as obsidian.

"I lost my appetite," Eva drove the heel of her hand into the woman's nose, sending her flying backward, giving her a chance to start running. She barely made it 10 feet before two men with black eyes flanked her on either side, grabbing her arm and sending her skidding onto the graveled pavement. Her skin burned where her jeans ripped. She scrambled to get up to start running again when a heavy boot connected with her stomach, and then her ribs. She heard a loud crack with the second kick and gasped for air. Eva yelled in pain as the second demon kicked her again, this time forcing her to cough up blood. She spat out the thick, warm, coppery liquid and wiped her mouth. The waitress joined the two men and struck Eva hard across the face repeatedly until the blonde was fading in and out of consciousness. "You are one ugly bitch," Eva gasped for air, spitting out more blood.

The three demons dragged Eva to her car, then the woman yanked the keys from her pocket. The two men opened the trunk to throw her broken body inside before getting in the car and speeding off. Eva whimpered softly and winced as she reached for the phone in the small canvas bag that had not come away from her shoulder after the beating. She dialed and coughed again, spitting more blood onto her hand.

"Eva? Where are you?" Dean's voice came through the line. Her heart felt as though it could burst at any moment she was so happy to hear him.

"Dean," she gasped for air and coughed. More blood. "Help me."

"What?! Where are you!?"

"I can't…GPS on," her lungs burned with every word. "Hurry."

"I'm coming. Just hang in there, keep me on the line, you hear me?"

"I hear you," she mumbled, trying to stay conscious. He continued to speak to her in attempt to keep her awake, but the ringing in her ears and the pain in her chest and stomach made it impossible to register what he was saying. Eva felt her eyes beginning to droop in the dark trunk of the car before she spoke again "Dean?"

"I'm still here I'm trying to catch up," he stated, attempting to hide the fear in his voice.

"Evangeline," she said groggily.

"Evangeline? What does that mean?"

"It's my name. Evangeline Lita Singer," she mumbled before slipping the phone into her pocket and finally losing consciousness.

"Eva? EVA?!" Dean yelled into his own phone. He raced to find her in the hopes it wouldn't be too late. He couldn't allow her to die. Not another one. Not her.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean put his phone on speaker hoping to hear something more from Eva, and set it on the seat beside him then reached into the glove box, grabbed his back up phone and called Sam.

"C'mon Sammy, pick up the damn phone," he muttered to himself as it rang a third time. He was pushing 90mph; following the GPS directions on Eva's whereabouts. Sam finally answered the phone after another ring.

"Hey m-" he was interrupted by his older brother.

"Someone has her," Dean blurted out.

"What? Who?" Sam asked. He could hear his little brother moving around the bunker.

"I don't know man, she called it sounded muffled but it wasn't good…She asked for help."

"Shit."

"I'm tracking the GPS on her phone," Dean informed his brother. He heard the clinking of keys.

"Where are you?" Sam questioned his brother as he started one of the many cars in the bunker and sped from the garage. Dean looked at the map on the phone.

"I don't know, they're on the freeway right now from what I can tell, heading east."

"Ok I'm on my way, just keep me posted."

"Yeah alright," Dean hung up the phone and threw it back in the glove box, then reached down to his other phone sitting in the passenger seat. He put it to his ear to see if he could hear anything at all. "Eva if you can hear this, we're coming for you ok? Hang in there," he said before setting it down again. He stepped harder on the gas pedal hoping to catch up with the car.

After over three hours of driving to catch up, the road signs started becoming more familiar. They had taken her to Lawrence, which meant this was personal. The call with Eva had dropped about a half an hour before this point, but the GPS was holding strong, giving him hope that he'd get to her in time. Once the dot on the map hadn't moved in a few minutes, Dean was able to pinpoint the location, making his heart sink. "God not there. Anywhere but there," he said to himself as he took a breath and drove down the street he knew as a small child, pulling up to the house where it all began. Although he had been back with Sam a few years earlier, the house was now derelict, sending a pang of disappointment and heartbreak through him. The home that his mother had spent so much time trying to make perfect for her family had been through so much, and now after so many years it had been abandoned and left to rot even after saving another family from tragedy within those same four walls only several years ago. He pulled the Impala in behind the Cougar then called Sam.

"Hey where are you?" Sam asked.

"The house."

"What house?"

"…The house, Sam."

"Way to make it personal," Sam replied.

"Yeah tell me about it. What's your ETA?"

"If I gun it about 20 minutes…Dean you can't go in there yourself. If there's too many of them they'll kill you."

"I'll call Cas, maybe he can help until you get here."

"Ok," Sam took a breath and hung up. Dean looked around the house.

"Cas if you can hear me I could use a hand…but if not well…I'll deal." Dean said quietly to himself as he opened the trunk to stock himself all of his demon hunting toys, taking his time to see if the angel would appear. Nothing. He took a breath and made his way to the front door. It had been left open likely on purpose. He went inside, clearing each room with his gun before making his way up the stairs, taking a breath as he opened each door, starting with the room that would have been Sam's, then the master bedroom. He narrowed his eyes at the last bedroom on the left. The one he had lived in until the age of four, where stories were read, and nightmares were soothed. He rubbed his face then walked across the hall and carefully opened the door.

Eva lay unconscious on the floor; her body crumpled, bloody, and in chains. Her top had been ripped and was drenched in blood down the front, while her jeans were covered in dirt and holes, exposing the road rash. Her face was stained with blood and was beginning to bruise. Her blonde hair caked in blood and all he could think about was the first time they met.

_'Ugh gross, is there blood in my hair? I hate getting blood in my hair, it's such a bitch to get out.'_

Dean cleared the room then kneeled down beside her. She was breathing, so that was a good sign, but it was strained and clearly difficult. If he didn't get her to a hospital soon she would probably die.

"Eva?" He touched her shoulder gently. "Eva you gotta wake up, c'mon." He studied her for a few moments before moving a few strands of hair from her face. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled a little.

"Hey there, sailor," she breathed. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours…we're in Lawrence."

"Oh Dean…I'm sorry…you gotta get out of here though," she coughed.

"What do you mean I gotta get out of here? I'm not leaving you."

"They burned off my tattoos Dean, if I'm possessed and you exorcise me I'll die. Don't let me die here," her breathing was strained.

"Look Sam is on his way, we can get you fixed up."

"I can't see that happening," she replied then whimpered as her body twitched. Her blue green eyes snapped to black and she grinned, standing slowly.

"Oh hell no, you get the hell out of her," Dean snapped.

"Oh but I like this meat suit, Dean-o…Ooh and so do you," the demon possessing Eva, ran her hands over her body and smiled, biting her bottom lip.

"I'll kill you," he glared and threw holy water in her face. She screamed as it burned. Part of him was happy to hurt the demon, but he knew Eva was in there and she was in agony.

"No you won't," she narrowed her eyes and licked her lips seductively. "She really wants you Dean, she's all tingly over you. It's pathetic really."

"I said get out of her. We have Death bound and if you don't I'm sure he could remedy the situation," he lied, putting on a brave face and narrowing his eyes. He was getting angry now, and his arm was shaking with rage.

"You mean the Death that Crowley has bound right now?"

"What?"

"Why do you think it didn't work when Hunter Barbie here tried it?" She laughed. "You really are pathetic. You should be considering this a courtesy."

"A courtesy?"

"I like you Dean, you're pretty. You can have ten minutes before I deliver her to Crowley."

"You're not taking her to Crowley," he spat.

"It's nothing personal, he likes her spunk just as much as you do. She'll have fun running Hell."

"Nothing personal? This is nothing personal? Bringing her here of all places?"

"Crowley thought it might get the point across that he's not fucking around anymore," she smirked; satisfied with her retort. "Now do you want your seven minutes in heaven or not?"

"Fine." He replied. He heard the door of Sam's truck close outside and waited patiently for the backup he needed to exorcise the demon from Eva's body and get her to a hospital.

"Ten minutes." She repeated before lowering her head. Within seconds Eva gasped. Her blue green eyes flew open and she stumbled toward Dean. He caught her instinctively and leaned down to see that she was alright. "I told you to get out of here!"

"Sam's coming, we're gonna get this thing out of you and get you to a hospital."

"Dean you can't do that," she rubbed her eye and winced.

"Sam's here, we can do it."

"He has control over Death, Dean. He'll kill you and then what? I have a plan but I have to go with Crowley if I'm going to see it through."

"You can't go to Hell."

"I don't really have a choice…I'm the one that called him in the first place, I'm the one that let Sarah down and got her killed, now some ass hat is wearing her around like a new dress. I chose not to bring her back and still got screwed. I can't take the chance that you or Sam could die trying to get me out of this."

"I won't let you go to hell!" He raised his voice as Sam finally entered the room and nodded.

"God dammit, Dean I can take care of myself! I have a plan. But like I told you before, I have to go with Crowley to hell first."

"Why?" Sam asked. Dean couldn't bear to look at her like this while was openly volunteering to throw her life away.

"Please just trust me. I'll find my way back to you," she replied. Dean turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't find your way back from hell!"

"Dean just shut up and kiss me and don't stop thinking about me…I'm gonna need your help when I break out."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I said shut up and kiss me," she smiled sadly at him as he cupped her face gently in his hands and kissed her softly. He couldn't help the single tear rolling down his cheek, getting caught between their lips. She lingered on his bottom lip for a few moments, pressing her forehead against his.

"I…" he began to speak.

"You can say it when I get back…but for now…just…ditto, ok?"

"Ditto?"

"Yeah like in Ghost? Swayze and Demi? That's how they say it…" she smiled.

"All right Evangeline," he smiled softly and kissed her one last time. "Ditto."

"You better take care of my car," she smiled as tears spilled down her cheeks, then looked to Sam and smiled.

"Love you, Sam."

"You too," he said quietly from the doorway with a nod. Dean stood back as the demon took over once more, and yanked the chains clean off her wrists.

"Well boys it's been a slice, but I've got a prophecy to deliver," she smirked and walked out the door with her hips swaying. She stopped at the top of the stairs then smoked out of Eva's fragile body as Crowley appeared.

"Check and Mate, Dean," he replied, taking hold of her then disappearing into thin air.

In a fit of rage, Dean kicked the wall, putting a hole right through it, then preceded to punch it repeatedly, demolishing the drywall.

"Dean you need to calm down," Sam put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Dean yanked it away and shoved Sam away from him.

"No I really don't, Sam so back off," he said calmly. Dean was seething with anger and could barely see through the glaze of tears in his eyes.

"Dean. She can get out of hell with no problem," Sam tried to explain.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She's a demi-god."

"A what?"

"Her mother is Demeter, right? A full on Goddess."

"And?"

"So she's half goddess…she's a demi-god. If anyone is getting out of hell with no problems, it's her."

"What do we do then?"

"All we can do…we have to wait."

"How long?"

"I don't know…but I'm sure there'll be signs, or Cas might be able to pick up on her," he explained as the two left the house, walking back to the Impala. Dean tossed the keys for his baby over to Sam, then pulled Eva's keys from his pocket.

"Well then I guess we've got work to do."


End file.
